


Placers of galaxies

by lilhuedryad



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Blood Kink, Drug Dealing, Drugs, First Time, M/M, Smoking, Underage Drug Use
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilhuedryad/pseuds/lilhuedryad
Summary: Джош учится быть свободным, а Тайлер просто очень плохой человек, но это совсем не так.
Relationships: Josh Dun & Tyler Joseph





	1. Chapter 1

Тёмные серые дома тянутся ввысь, преодолевая потоки ветра и времени, заставляя людей чувствовать себя ничтожно маленькими. Поздняя осень срывает последние листья с деревьев, ввергая в депрессию. Мысли путаются, улетают куда-то далеко в холодное серое небо. Говорят, что холод освежает голову и освобождает её от тяжёлых мыслей. Это не так, Тайлер уверен, убеждён. Он разглядывает своё отражение в большой луже. Ничего особенного он там не видит. Он наступает в эту лужу грязной подошвой ботинка, заставляя отражание размазаться и пойти кругами. Улицы пустые, но шумные. Где-то слышен вой полицейских сирен, и Тайлер чувствует слабое дыхание паники. Он должен быть спокойным.

Он проверяет адрес, наспех написанный на бумажке, и заходит в здание. Шаги отдаются эхом. Тайлер не помнит, бывал ли он в этом доме, ведь таких одинаковых зданий он видел сотню.

Тайлер выходит из лифта. Он чувствует холод рукояти пистолета в руках и тяжёлую сумку на плече, которая позже наполнится деньгами. Тайлер сможет снять номер в хорошем отеле и выспаться перед долгой поездкой. Помещение освещено жёлтыми лампами, бросающими на стены такой ленивый и грязный свет. Тихо, только лишь такие же люди, как Тайлер слоняются по городу в поисках себя и чего-то ещё, в чём признаются люди. Тайлер в поисках, несомненно. Он старается не думать о завтрашнем дне, он, двигаясь по течению пыльного асфальта, нашёл отраду в бесконечных путешествиях по Штатам, прячась от полиции и закона. У Тайлера есть деньги, но нет спокойствия. Женат на работе, скажет Тайлер, сбывая граммы ещё одному наркоману, готовому отвалить стопку купюр.

— Странный товар у тебя, Джозеф! — блондин рассыпает порошок на столе, осматривая и перемешивая.

— Бери и не выёбывайся! — Тайлер хмурится и скрипит зубами, направляя дуло пистолета на парня, — Нормальный товар, понял?

— Ладно, ладно, — парень протягивает стопку купюр.

— Приятно иметь с тобой дело, Зак, —язвит Джозеф и выходит из квартиры.

Почти каждый день. Каждый день Тайлер получает деньги, оправдывая себя, что это именно то, в чём он нуждается.

И сегодня. Сегодня Тайлер снова получает деньги, с улыбкой пересчитывая их.

На лестничной клетке сидит короткостриженный парень, свесив ноги через перила. При виде Тайлера он прячет сигарету и нервно оглядывается.

— Почему ты убрал сигарету? — интересуется Джозеф.

— У меня и так полно проблем. Не говори моим родителям, что я курю, ладно?

Он смотрит на Тайлера зеленоватыми глазами, а на его скулах и худых плечах красуются галактики синяков. И Тайлер впервые за девять лет испытал жалость, но постарался отогнать это давно незнакомое чувство.

— Без проблем, парень, — Тайлер хочет улыбнуться, но больше похоже на дерзкую ухмылку.

С этими словами на языке Джозеф уходит и слышит тихое «Спасибо», брошенное в спину.

Солнце давно скрылось за горизонтом, прячась за высотками. Деревья протыкают потемневшее и такое низкое небо своими острыми и обнажёнными ветвями, скорбя по давно ушедшему лету. Холод дарит свободу и румянец на щеках.

Тайлер чувствует себя как никогда свободным. Ноябрьский ветер гладит тёмные волосы. У Тайлера сотни километров за спиной, сотни мыслей в голове и одна ухмылка на губах. На заднем сиденье автомобиля лежит крупная сумма денег, и Тайлер несказанно рад. Дороги — его жизнь.

*

— Хватит курить, Джошуа! Иди и помоги своему брату с домашним заданием!

Джош получает подзатыльник от отца и, втягивая голову в шею, заходит в квартиру. Помещение встречает его голосами из телевизора. Родители снова кричат, причитая, что их сын ничего не добьётся, что он бесконечный эгоист, и его стоит отправить в исправительную школу.

Джош говорит, что панки не умирают, и хлопает дверью своей комнаты, а из-за стены снова раздаются крики и звон разбитых тарелок. Это снова повторяется, Джош уже и не надеется, что ссоры в его семье когда-нибудь прекратятся, а синяки перестанут появляться на его теле и покрывать кожу болезненными скоплениями синих галактик.

Не теряй рассудок.

Люби себя, говорят люди, и тогда ты будешь ближе к Богу. Идите нахуй, думает Джош. Зачем люди придумали всю эту чепуху? Мы все охвачены спасительным пламенем. Инферно. В Эпоху Возрождения говорили, что человек — это малый космос. Джош думает, что если его разрушить, то он умрёт красиво, лёжа в россыпи звёзд и галактик, и тогда он сольётся с тёмным небом.

Джош трогает атомное небо руками, вдыхая холодный воздух, убегая от криков, освобождая себя. Это песня свободы, и Джош, наконец, может расправить крылья и почувствовать ветер поздней осени. Джош поёт для неба и своего сердца. Джош поёт для тех, кто его ненавидит. Он бежит дальше от своего дома, что грязным прямоугольником возвышается на улице, освещённой лишь одним фонарём. Тишину дорог прерывают лишь изредка проезжающие машины и настойчивое «keep running» в голове Джоша и «we are going nowhere», выцарапанное на ногах и отяжеляющее тело в сто раз, не давая уйти Джошу дальше. Джош скучает по розовому небу лета, смотря в серое и свинцовое осеннее, ломающее тысячи жизней. Джош бежит и совсем не замечает машину, несущуюся на слишком высокой скорости, чтобы успеть вовремя остановиться.

Ногу пронзает резкая боль, схожая только с ощущением, когда под кожу загоняют миллионы игл. Никто не говорил, что умирают без боли, Джош надеется, что умрёт. Многие хотели бы умереть в своей ёбаной и такой красивой вечной эстетике. Лёжа в липкой луже крови с переломанными конечностями, наблюдая лица ангелов, ну, или демонов, кому как.

Глаза закрываются, не давая рассмотреть человека, склонившегося над ним. Последнее, что слышит Джош — это «Блять, почему именно сейчас?» знакомым голосом.

Джош просто не может понять, что с ним произошло, и почему его тело такое тяжёлое. Он открывает глаза и видит перед собой мужчину с усталым и колючим взглядом, от которого Джошу захотелось спрятаться под плед, которым он был заботливо укрыт.

— Тебе жить надоело? — спрашивает мужчина. Голос холодный и высокий, пробуждает Джоша окончательно. Этот голос жестокий и поселяет какую-то тревогу в сердце, даёт приказ бежать.

— Я… я не видел, — Джош потирает ушибы на голове, ощупывая корочку крови на лбу.

Парень пытается сесть, он жмурится, чувствуя боль, и ложится обратно. Только сейчас Джош понял, что находятся они в комнате, освещённой настольной лампой. С улицы светят тусклые фонари, чьи лучи света искажаются, пробираясь сквозь оконное стекло.

— Сильно болит? — интересуется мужчина, садясь на стул рядом с кроватью.

— Прилично, — Джош морщится, когда тяжёлая ладонь ложится на больную ногу. Мужчина давит на синяки и осматривает щиколотку.

— Вывих, наверное.

— Это надолго?

— Не знаю. Лежи, а завтра вечером уйдёшь. Я обработаю раны.

— Я не могу даже сесть.

— Значит, я помогу тебе встать и ты уйдёшь отсюда, ну, или я довезу тебя до дома.

— Я не вернусь туда.

— Не говори глупостей, парень. Радуйся, что у тебя есть дом и семья, — темноволосый смотрит в зелёно-карие глаза, хмурясь и стараясь скрыть волнение.

Безразличие ему к лицу.

— Джошуа, — мальчик протягивает руку мужчине.

— Я знаю. В кармане твоей куртки лежал пропуск в библиотеку. Я Тайлер. Не запоминай. Это чтобы ты знал, за кого молиться.

Джош делает всё наоборот. Имя «Тайлер» навсегда высечено на костях Дана.

Джош почему-то чувствует себя в безопасности рядом с Тайлером, хотя Джозеф пытается убедить его в обратном, ведь нельзя привязываться к таким плохим людям.

Джош чувствует себя в безопасности где угодно, только не дома.

Вечером Тайлер помогает Джошу сесть в машину. Он везёт его домой, и Джозеф надеется, что одной проблемой в его жизни станет меньше.

— Сколько ты берёшь за товар? — Джош разглядывает профиль Тайлера, освещённый мигающими фонарями. Джош мечтает, что он едет в какой-нибудь солнечный штат вместе с Тайлером. Фонари создают атмосферу какого-то волшебства.

Это сон.

— Какой товар? — Тайлер выглядит спокойным.

— Не говори, что не торгуешь наркотиками. Вы так громко разговаривали в той квартире. Ты говорил, что у тебя нормальный товар. Так сколько?

— Пятьдесят, — Тайлер закатывает глаза.

Джош слишком разговорчив.

— А мне продашь?

— Нет, — Тайлер говорит чётко и громко.

— Почему?

Джош, кажется, придумал в голове план о том, как разозлить Тайлера.

— Потому что подростки не должны употреблять, Джош. У тебя вся жизнь впереди и не нужно пускать её под откос. Тебе дерьма в жизни мало? Оно у тебя ещё будет.

— Мне восемнадцать, я не ребёнок, — заявляет Джош.

— Враньё! — выносит свой вердикт Тайлер.

Джош молчит. Снежинки, такие лёгкие снежинки тают и тяжёлыми каплями стекают по стеклу, Джошу наскучило молчание и тишина, и он протягивает руку к магнитоле, за что получает слабый удар по тыльной стороне руки от Тайлера.

— Она сломана. Так сложно посидеть в тишине? — кричит Тайлер, и это пугает Джоша, он боязливо смотрит на Джозефа, у которого от злости раскраснелось лицо, а брови сдвинулись к переносице.

— Прости, — голос Джоша дрожит, выдаёт волнение.

— Приехали, — кидает Тайлер и выходит из машины, чтобы открыть Джошу дверь.

Это ощущение невыносимо, всё скоро вернётся в привычное русло, снова крики, ссоры, синяки.

Всё настолько плохо?

Джош хочет научиться быть свободным.

— Научи меня быть свободным, — говорит Джош, когда Тайлер доводит его до лифта.

— Прекрати бросаться фразами из книг и оставь меня в покое.

— Я тебя так сильно потревожил? — Джош кричит и его голос эхом разносится по подъезду.

— Не поверишь, но да! — Тайлер так хочет, чтобы этот назойливый подросток поднялся на свой этаж, и они больше никогда не встретятся.

Глаза Джоша темнеют, когда лифт спускается на первый этаж. Страх и ничего больше. Джош нервно ковыряет царапины на руках, пытаясь найти хоть каплю чего-то человеческого в лице Джозефа и спокойствия внутри себя.

— Ты меня спас тогда, — говорит Джош, опуская взгляд и грустно улыбаясь.

— Да, а теперь вернись домой. Родители ждут тебя, наверное, — хмыкает мужчина, — радуйся, что они у тебя есть.

— Это больно.

— Родителей не выбирают, парень.

— Но можно выбрать себе будущее. Я не хочу возвращаться.

— Переночуй у друзей.

— У меня их нет.

— Понимаю, — отвечает Тайлер, жалея, жалея, бесконечно жалея этого парня.

Противореча каким-то своим внутренним правилам.

Жалость Тайлера поднимается дымом в лёгких и болит в сердце. А Тайлер удивляется, почему он всё ещё разговаривает с Джошем. Тайлер считает, что жалеть — это не нормально, ужасно, плохо, так отвратительно, что хочется заплакать, но гангстеры не плачут, Тайлер, помнишь?  
Это не соответствует его образу.

Джош с трудом разворачивается к Тайлеру, желая попрощаться. А Тайлер ловит тревогу в его глазах, столько всего, что просто гасит, гасит, убивает это детство в зелёных глазах. Так не должно быть, но и Тайлер — совершенно, однозначно не лучший компаньон для сломанного подростка.

Он мог бы попробовать.

Нет.

Джош только учится жить. А Тайлер уже жилец со стажем.

— Пока, — говорит Тайлер.

— До встречи, — говорит Джош.

У Тайлера нет проблем.

У Джоша много проблем.

Дверь квартиры со скрипом открывается. Джош сравнивает это с какими-то жутко стереотипными фильмами ужасов. Там тоже всегда скрипят двери, а когда главный герой заходит в комнату, его взору открывается вид на какие-нибудь изуродованные тела или чудовищ, которые на самом деле являются переодетыми актёрами, работающими за смешные деньги на глупых режиссеров. Только Джош не видит ничего из этого. На него налетает мать.

— И где ты был? — она задаёт вопрос, сверля строгим взглядом.

— Можешь не делать вид, что волновалась, — Джош позволяет себе язвить, он получает пощёчину.  
Она уходит, немного пошатываясь и бросая обидные слова о том, какой Джош глупый, эгоистичный и самый плохой сын.

Это хуже любого ужастика. Но это лишь мнение Джоша.  
Его руки снова кровоточат, а пол становится дырой, и Джош падает, падает, падает, забываясь. Вода кажется такой мягкой, Джош хотел бы навсегда остаться под водой.  
Сквозь толщу воды слышны крики, так глухо и тихо. Словно они совсем далеко, но парень помнит, что лишь за стеной.  
Он улыбается, сам не зная, почему, а потом смеётся. Истерично, голос срывается и ломается. Он смеётся и думает, почему всё дерьмо всегда происходит с ним.  
Почему?

Пол становится дырой.

Не теряй рассудок, Джош.

Пожалуйста.

Джош хочет научиться быть свободным и не чувствовать холод. Он думает, что ударился головой, и никаких Тайлеров на самом деле не было.  
Он надеется, что здоров.

В дверь тихо стучат, Джош совсем не улавливает ноток агрессии и успокаивается, поняв, что стучится Джордан.

— Джош, у тебя всё нормально?

Джош не знает, что ответить.

— Наверное. Я не знаю, Джо. Иди в комнату.

— Хэй, открой дверь. Что с тобой происходит?

Джош открывает дверь, впуская брата и холод из коридора. Джош даже не вытерся.

— Может, послушаем музыку? Станет легче, — говорит младший Дан.

— Мы точно получим от мамы.

— Она не узнает, — отмахивается Джордан, — жду тебя в комнате.

Джош рад, что у него есть брат.

Джош подгибает травмированную ногу, садясь на кровать. Они перебирают список альбомов в плеере младшего Дана, выбирая любимый. На квадратной картинке изображено что-то очень яркое и карикатурное, взрывающееся красным, зелёным и чёрным. Джордан достаёт спутанные наушники из-под матраса. Он бережно распутывает их и протягивает один наушник брату. В песне говорится о том, что кто-то продолжает дышать. Он продолжает борьбу и жизнь. И это, оказывается, просто.

Нога Джоша покрылась жёлто-фиолетовой плёнкой синяков. Джош думает об эстетике и о том, что синяки не выглядят красиво, а даже мерзко, его нога болезненно опухла, Джош чувствует боль при любом движении.

— Что с твоей ногой? — интересуется мальчик.

— Упал, — Джош практически не соврал.

— Так сильно? — округляет глаза младший. Он действительно удивлён.

— Да. Всё бывает, Джорди.

— Ты можешь рассказать мне. Я никому не скажу. Кто с тобой сделал это?

— Меня просто сбила машина. Всё нормально. Это скоро пройдёт, — но Джош сам не знает, когда это пройдёт. И Тайлер не знает.

Тайлер.

Джош хочет расплакаться, но панки не плачут.

Он плачет, и Джордан совсем не знает, что делать. Он обхватывает плечи брата, пытаясь успокоить его.

— Это пройдёт, Джош, — Джордан говорит тихо, так тихо.

— Да. Пройдёт.

— Завтра не будет болеть так сильно, обещаю. И мама с папой не будут кричать, да.

Им хочется верить.

Джордану только четырнадцать, а он задумывается, почему панки не плачут, но Джош плачет, уткнувшись в тощее плечо.

На кухне никто не кричит, но сильное напряжение чувствуется затылком. Все молча смотрят в тарелки, не решаясь что-нибудь сказать. Эта тишина ломает стёкла, заставляя глотать острые обломки тарелок, ходить по краю крыши и истошно вопить от боли и страха, ведь все, абсолютно все боятся, что тебе уже ничего не поможет, и ты действительно ничтожен. Да.

Джош хочет быть свободным.

Потерял рассудок.

Музыка льётся из наушников, он неспешно шагает в сторону музыкального магазина, где стены завешаны пёстрыми плакатами и виниловыми пластинками. Джош остался бы здесь жить, ведь в его комнате стены совершенно пусты и угнетают своей пустотой и холодом. В кармане у Джоша двадцать долларов, и он надеется купить себе и Джордану что-нибудь музыкальное.

Он неделю копил деньги на диск какой-нибудь группы или барабанные палочки, которые Джош будет усердно прятать.

В музыкальном магазине тепло. Посетителей почти нет, спокойная музыка льётся из колонок, успокаивая и располагая к покупкам.

Между рядами альбомов альтернативного рока и рэпа Джош видит Тайлера. Он разглядывает цветные обложки упаковок дисков.  
Тайлер кивает Джошу. Этот жест такой серьёзный, такой строгий и ненастоящий, у Тайлера плохо получается изображать равнодушие, которое ему так идёт.

Он такой серьёзный. Смотрит свысока, улыбаясь, словно от него зависит всё, словно он Бог. Так и есть, думает Джош. И это немного раздражает Джоша, но он так экзальтирован Тайлером и его холодным, но нервным взглядом.

Может, снег выпал уже в ноябре, потому что Тайлер такой равнодушный и холодный?

— Знал, что мы всё равно встретимся, — говорит Джозеф, — Практически предвидел.

— Ты что, Бог?

— Ну, можно и так сказать, — протягивает Тайлер, — Со стажем.

— Да?

— Совершенно точно. Очевидно же.

Тайлер ухмыляется, будто сделал что-то наперекор родительской воле. Проколол язык, например, или в свои шестнадцать выкурил столько травки, что потерялся в дыму и зашёлся громким и надрывным смехом. Весело.

Тайлеру двадцать пять, а он поясничает и язвит, словно только начал свою жизнь в старшей школе.

Снова молчание. Джошу так неловко, и от этой неловкости, напряжённо звенящей в тишине, Джош чувствует какое-то дежавю. Он вспомнил это ощущение, ведь когда он признался парню из его школы в любви, тот не высмеял его. Сначала они здоровались и даже пару раз говорили о музыке, а потом парень стал игнорировать, игнорировать, игнорировать Джоша. И каждый раз сталкиваясь с ним, Джош чувствовал, что щёки предательски пунцовеют, а уши горят, парни так и продолжают стоять в тишине, а Джош умирает внутри от космической красоты старшеклассника. Это неловко. А Джош просто специалист по неловким ситуациям.

— Ну… эм, Тайлер, как дела? — Дан опускает взгляд, разглядывая кафель и витрины в самом низу.

— Всё просто прекрасно, мэн, — какой-то весёлый и немного язвительный тон. Подростковая дерзость не испарилась спустя годы. Тайлер совсем не взрослый. Это понятие относительное. Взрослые не веселятся так, как это делают дети, им можно курить, пить много кофе, покупать всё, что захотят; взрослые всегда серьёзные, они любят строго, по-своему весело, они всегда суетятся. Нет, Тайлер совсем не взрослый. Он им никогда не станет. Он лишь пытается избежать ответственности за кого-то, кроме себя.

— Это круто, — Джош хмыкает и улыбается.

— Ага. Безусловно.

— Я рад, что мы встретились.

— Совершенно случайно встретились, — говорит Джозеф, — Люблю эти песни.

Тайлер уходит от приближающегося вопроса. Он берёт побольше дисков и уходит на кассу. А Джош идёт следом, хватая с полок какие-то журналы о звёздах, небесных и земных. Круто.

Это так по-панковски.

Тайлер смотрит на журналы и диски с музыкой в его руках, Тайлер говорит:

— Я тоже люблю U2.

— Да, классно, — улыбается, — Послушаем вместе?

— В другой раз, — Тайлер оплачивает покупки и выходит из магазина, оставляя Джоша слушать колокольчики, что радостно звенят при каждом открывании двери. Джош бежит на улицу, хоть это и трудно с больной ногой, догоняет Тайлера, почти врезаясь в машину.

— Ты опять?

— Забери меня.

Тайлер закрывает багажник и оборачивается. Солнце пробивается сквозь металл тяжёлого неба, ложится редкими лучами на грязный асфальт и веснушчатое, нежное и доброе лицо Джоша.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь мой ответ, — Тайлер опускает голову, разглядывая Джоша.

— Если хочешь, я могу заплатить.

— Денег у меня достаточно.

Джош умоляет. Синяки цветут на его лице, на переносице царапина. Он весь такой побитый и бедный, хотя он всё ещё умеет улыбаться, но не умеет быть свободным. Его россыпи галактик на лице выглядят прекрасно, отталкивающе-привлекательно, Тайлеру нравится, он знает, что это болит.

Он берёт его на руки и уносит ликующего Джоша в машину, борясь с чёртовыми внутренними противоречиями.

В машине теплее, чем на улице, и Джош позволяет себе расслабиться, прошептав «Спасибо». Пахнет бензином вперемешку с каким-то ароматизатором и солнечными холодными лучами. Это успокаивает и создаёт ощущение защищённости. Джош засыпает и надеется, что завтра всё будет хорошо. Он снова, снова с восходом солнца познакомится с Тайлером, и всё будет нормально. Всё будет хорошо.

Джош только учится быть свободным.

А Тайлер уже свободен.

Они останавливаются в каком-то недорогом отеле, чья вывеска переливалась всеми оттенками розового, завлекая бесплатным алкоголем по пятницам. Тайлер уже знает, что пятница будет лучше воскресенья. Они селятся в одноместный номер, потому что неважно, сколько денег в сумке, их всё равно нужно экономить, говорит Джозеф, но на алкоголь он бы потратился.

Комната маленькая, заполненная тёплым светом лампы, но здесь всё равно холодно. Тайлер бросает вещи и ложится на мягкую кровать, не раздеваясь. Веки такие тяжёлые, конечности наливаются свинцом, и усталость одерживает победу, Джозеф почти провалился в сон.

— Где буду спать я? — Джош всё ещё стоит у двери, не решаясь пройти и хотя бы сесть в кресло.

А Тайлеру сначала показалось, что ему приснилось. Он открывает глаза и смотрит на такого хрупкого Джоша, снова закрывает и открывает. Джош никуда не делся.

— Я не знаю, Джош. Спи в кресле.

Сил протестовать не остаётся, да и Джош благодарен Тайлеру.

Сквозняк гуляет по коридорам, желая снять все двери с петель и вылететь в окно, оставляя после себя холод.  
Джош заворачивается в плед, отчаянно пытаясь согреться. На кресле спать совсем неудобно. Плечи давно затекли, и Джош вертится в поисках удобного положения, пытаясь размять затёкшую и опухшую ногу. Джош, прихрамывая и скрипя зубами от боли, добирается до кровати, где лежит Тайлер, и аккуратно ложится на самый край, чуть приобнимая Тайлера.

— Что ты делаешь? — Тайлер не спит. Он двигается к стене, освобождая место.

— Я замёрз. Здесь очень холодно, — Джош пытается лечь удобнее.

— Не думаю, что нам следует так лежать. Это плохо.

Тайлер, ну и кого ты обманываешь.

Джош обхватывает Тайлера руками и ногами, прижимаясь к тёплой спине, не скрытой футболкой. Руки и ноги у Джоша чертовски холодные, этот свитер совсем не греет мальчика. И Тайлеру хочется повернуться и согреть, согреть и обнять Джоша. Нет.

Тайлер пытается сохранять равнодушие.

Оно ему к лицу, утверждает он, разговаривая у себя в голове и поглаживая опухшую ногу Джоша, он обводит синяки пальцем, касаясь холодной кожи, пока парень спит, уткнувшись лбом в спину Тайлера. Джозеф думает, что кровь смотрелась бы красиво на пальцах Джоша. Они, будучи израненными и истекающими кровью, выглядели бы так красиво, и это такая кровавая эстетика Тайлера. Такими красными пальцами можно согреть Солнце и испачкать его, сделать красным и тёплым. Оно будет таким же, как на картинах.

А Тайлер больше не пугается этих мыслей, потому что он не болен. Потому что кровь — это красиво.

Всё вокруг такое спокойное и тихое, что Тайлер даже не замечает, как засыпает сам, проваливаясь в сон, настоящий сон. Тайлер уже и не помнит, когда он спал по-настоящему, без всех этих тревог и противоречий. Тайлер надеется, что утро будет тёплым, хотя бы потому, что ночь будет мертва.

Джош просыпается первым. Оконное стекло дребезжит из-за сильного ветра. Джошу всё ещё холодно, он прижимается к Тайлеру сильнее, упираясь затылком в подбородок. Джош чувствует себя хорошо. Хорошо. Это хорошо.

Он только учится. И он уже чувствует эту свободу на кончике языка.

— Как твоя нога? — спрашивает Тайлер, отодвигаясь и лишая тепла.

— Болит немного.

— Тебе нужно к врачу, — Тайлер встаёт с кровати и направляется в ванную, — Может, это перелом. А ты так уже неделю ходишь. Так нельзя, глупый.

— Ты меня бросишь там. И мне придётся вернуться домой, — голос Джоша хриплый и тихий, словно у него болит горло или он молчал тысячу лет.

— Посмотрим, — Тайлер хмыкает и хлопает дверью.

Джош слушает звук льющейся воды.

Он совершенно запутан. Чего ожидать от Тайлера? Он покорно ждёт брюнета, сидя на кресле, ковыряя царапины и ранки на руках, а затем вспоминая, что это отталкивает людей. Джош стыдится своих рук, и он прячет их в длинных рукавах своего синего свитера, натягивая ткань на ладони и разглядывая торчащие нитки.

Тайлер выходит из душа, на щеках румянец, мокрые волосы торчат в разные стороны. Джош разглядывает красивое и изящное тело.

— Надеюсь, ты больше не будешь спать со мной, потому что одеялом я не делюсь, — Тайлер нагло и игриво улыбается, словно провоцирующий подросток.

— Мне просто было холодно.

— Я заметил. Надевай носки, у тебя ноги такие холодные.

Тайлер чувствует, что должен был сказать это.

В машине Тайлер поворачивается лицом к Джошу и говорит:

— Запоминай правила. Ты не должен спрашивать у меня о дороге и следующем месте остановки, ну, и брать мои вещи, вообще не трогай их. Ты понял?

Джош быстро кивает и надеется, что они едут совсем не в больницу.

Они приехали в больницу. Джошу лучше не надеяться, это всё портит. Дан садится на холодное сиденье в приёмном отделении, руки дрожат, Тайлер, ушедший ворковать с девушкой у стойки информации, так и не понял, от чего. То ли от холода, то ли от страха.

Ногу Джоша намазали каким-то кремом и перебинтовали, сказав не давать больших нагрузок. Тайлер не бросил Джоша, совсем нет. Джоша мучает тревожность и страх перед неизвестностью. Он не может спросить. Он не будет. Тайлер просил.

— Вот. А ты боялся, — говорит Джозеф, когда Джош вышел из кабинета.

— Я не боюсь, — хмурится Джош.

— Как скажешь, — хмыкает Тайлер, — бояться — это нормально.

— Это слабость.

— Мы все такие слабые перед жизнью и смертью, Джош. Больше не бойся.

— Легко сказать, — бурчит Джош, — Будто ты ничего не боишься.

— Легко сказать «Я умру для тебя», но я не боюсь.

_Он врёт. Он всегда врёт. Ему бы отрезали язык._

Город ожил после ночного окаменения. Полдень, а людей на улицах всё ещё много, и все они идут добиваться своих целей или убивать их. Слишком одинаковые. От этого становится плохо.

Люди, серые люди, подчиняющиеся серым правилам, совсем не суетясь, идут губить свои мечты, слушая похоронный марш в своих чистых и идеальных разумах. Они подчиняются идеальной системе, придуманной идеальным государством. Всех всегда стараются вырастить одинаковыми и покорными, но Тайлеру противно от этого. Он сбой в этой системе.  
Он научит Джоша быть свободным, хотя у него самого нет свободы. Серые дни продолжаются.

Боже, Тайлера посадят ещё и за похищение подростка, которое ему дополнят к сроку за продажу наркотиков. Он бы не хотел впутывать Джоша во всё это дерьмо, он отвёз бы его к озёрам в Мичигане и оставил бы созерцать тишину.

— Тайлер, — тихий и немного хриплый голос, словно Джош кричал на морозе.

Да, ему есть о чём кричать, но немногие поймут.

— Я просил не разговаривать, — он выплёвывает слова и сжимает руль крепче.

— Я хотел поблагодарить тебя.

Пыл Тайлера утихает, на место злости приходит стыд, смешанный с какой-то ерундой, типа симпатии и глупого румянца на щеках.

Тайлер молчит.

Он говорит:

— Не благодари. Я ничего не сделал, только подтолкнул к не очень хорошей жизни.

Дороги почти пусты, Тайлер сравнивает это со своей жизнью. Почти идеально.

Всё хорошо.

Тайлер знает, что пятницы лучше всех дней недели. В баре тепло и совсем не душно. На фоне играет расслабляющая музыка, а вспышки лазера не слепят глаза. У Тайлера всё под контролем. Выпито всего два стакана виски. Он возвращается в номер, бросает куртку в коридоре и проходит дальше.

На кровати лежит обнажённый Джош. Свет из окна ровными квадратами ложится на бледную кожу. Жёлтый смешивается с синим. Парень немного дрожит, ведь Тайлер впустил холод. Джош надеется, что Тайлер согреет его. Он знает, что Тайлеру бы понравилось, знает, знает, чувствует. Он не хочет, чтобы Джозеф оставил его, он боится быть одиноким и брошенным.

— Чего ты добиваешься? — Тайлер серьёзен, кажется, алкоголь уже не чувствуется.

— Трахни меня, — Джош смотрит на Тайлера из-под опущенных ресниц.

— Перестань. Оденься, Джош. Я не хочу ничего делать с тобой. Просто оденься, ладно?

— Не бросай меня, Тай! Я сделаю всё, что ты хочешь, просто не бросай меня.

Тайлер хочет сказать, чтобы Джош оставил его в покое и исчез из его жизни, но Джозеф лишь укрывает парня одеялом, успокаивая, говоря, чтобы тот уснул.

Звёзды давно осыпались с неба на холодное покрывало огромных и вздутых облаков. Все обретают свободу.

Джош только учится быть свободным.

А Тайлер знает вкус жизни.

Он видел многое, а вокруг безумцы, а цвет асфальта становится цветом страха и скованности, и лишь темнота позволяет раскрепоститься.

Джош только учится быть свободным.

А Тайлер не хочет мучиться угрызениями совести.


	2. Chapter 2

Он нормальный.

Джоши сидит в жёстком и до жути скрипучем кресле в кабинете психолога. Всё такое новое, это пугает детский разум, и это тепло и радость уходят из глаз маленького Джоши, что отчаянно пытается закрыть уши тонкими ручками. Он глотает вязкую слюну, открывает глаза со слипшимися от слёз ресницами, сосуды полопались, глаза приняли странный и пугающий оттенок красно-розового. Мать испепеляюще смотрит на сына, призывая спуститься с облаков и слушать таких **умныхважныхпомогающих** людей. Женщина, на вид которой лет тридцать, говорит быть нормальным, слушающим и понимающим. А Джошу семь лет, и он не знает, что же ещё означает это понятие, кроме того, что ты тихий и добрый.

— Джошуа! Веди себя нормально! — холодный, металлический и пугающе взрослый тон вырывает его из раздумий.

И мать, и психолог смотрят на него так, словно чего-то ожидают. Нормального ответа? Джоши знает, что они ждут, пока он станет нормальным. Но ему семь, и взрослые понятия о нормальности разнятся с его лиловыми детскими.

Он думает лишь об этом, болтая ногами, сидя на высоком кресле, выслушивая замечания по поводу поведения.

Они все говорят быть нормальным.

Блять, да что это «Быть нормальным» вообще значит?

Если ты нормальный, то играешь со своими друзьями в мяч или прятки, Джош понял этот первый пункт нормальности, что красным клеймом должен стоять на каждом ребёнке.

У Джоша нет друзей, и он редко гуляет. Он понял, что это отклонение от нормы.

Но он остаётся нормальным.

Ночью, чтобы не разбудить Джорди, он заворачивается в одеяло, тихо крадётся к окну и садится на подоконник, думая о нормальности.

«А вдруг, то, что я сижу здесь, считается отклонением от нормы?» — думает мальчик и бежит в кровать, ведь он нормальный. Он должен быть таким.

У Джоша _холодные_ руки и ноги. Он с головой укрывается в одеяло, скрывая обнажённую кожу от серого света, льющегося из приоткрытого окна, и холода, что пытается поселиться под кожей.

Тайлер что, специально впускает холод?

Спать больше не хочется, и Джош разлепляет веки, высовываясь из тёплого убежища. Тайлер спит, свернувшись на кресле. Его ресницы подрагивают, а губы немного приоткрываются, словно он с кем-то разговаривает у себя во сне. Джош ловит себя на мысли, что выглядит это очень чарующе и привлекательно.

Джош просто очень влюбчивый мальчик.

Утром ночь мертва. И наоборот.

Парень снимает бинт с ноги, разминая её. Отёк сошёл, а синяки начали бледнеть, оставляя развод жёлтого. Джош натягивает на себя бельё, направляясь в ванную, ступая тихо и осторожно, чтобы не разбудить Джозефа, что так мило спал и изредка улыбался.

Свет в ванной придаёт коже болезненный и желтоватый оттенок, Джош подходит к зеркалу ближе, рассматривая синяки и царапины на лице и плечах, проводя по этим россыпям кончиками пальцев, надавливая, а затем и морщась от боли. У Джоша _болит_ всё. Ходячая боль.

Боль имеет _смысл_.

Что ещё нужно.

Он умывается _холодной_ водой, проходясь по коротким волосам и устало вздыхая. Он хотел бы длинные и цветные кудри. Это _красиво_. Он хочет волосы такого же цвета, как его синяки. Это идеальное сочетание, а Джош — сын Вселенной.

Тайлер не спит. Он сонно смотрит на что-то в телефоне, быстро печатая. Джош несколько секунд смотрит на него, а затем проходит в комнату и натягивает футболку и свитер.

— Привет, — тихо здоровается Дан.

— Ага, — Тайлер потирает щетину на щеках, моргая и фокусируя взгляд на парне.

И снова эта неловкая тишина. Джош боится, что Тайлер захочет поговорить о том, что случилось вчера вечером.

**Но ему похуй.**

Зачем тратить время на пустые разговоры.

— Кем ещё ты работаешь? — Джошу интересно узнать больше о Тайлере.

— Никем, — отвечает тот.

— А почему?

— Тебе не кажется, что ты слишком любопытный?

— Мне просто интересно, Тай, — так мягко говорит Джош. Так мягко, словно облака. Сладко.

— Тай? — Джозеф хмурится, пытаясь привыкнуть к мягкому и ласковому сокращению его имени.

— Тебе не нравится?

— Мне похуй, — Тайлер не врёт. Но сердце ускорило свой темп, когда Джозеф услышал это нежное «Тай», слетающее с кровоточащих губ Джоша. Контраст красного и тёплого металла с мягким сахаром.

Они снова молчат, а затем Джозеф встаёт и говорит:

— Я плохой человек, Джош. Очень.

Он говорит это так, будто Джош полностью следует его примеру.

Тайлер просто очень _плохой_. С такими нельзя общаться. Тайлер помнит, что его родители говорили, предупреждали Тайлера о таких людях, а Джозеф стал тем, от кого его берегли.

— А ты когда-нибудь любил? — так много вопросов. Джош наклоняет голову вбок и с интересом смотрит на Джозефа.

— Детка, любовь — это весёлая штука, — хмыкает Тайлер, а в его голосе читается насмешка и издёвка. Он готов осыпать такого глупого ребёнка Джоша саркастичными нотами целую вечность.

— Рождающаяся, чтобы умереть вечной весной, — говорит Джош, не желая замечать холода в голосе Джозефа, ведь Тайлер хороший, очень.

Тайлер не любит такие разговоры, он говорит:

— Я собираюсь пойти и поесть. Ты со мной?

Тайлеру вообще-то похуй, голоден Джош или нет, но он спрашивает, и даже если он откажется, Тайлер накормит его. Потому что это его минутная прихоть. Так нужно.

Кажется, он хороший.

Джош только учится быть свободным, а Тайлер хороший.

— Я бы тоже поел, — говорит Джош, поднимая на Тайлера взгляд тёмно-зелёных глаз, — закажем что-нибудь?

— Нет, мы пойдём сами. Ты можешь идти?

— Вполне, — Джош посмотрел на свою ногу.

В кафе тепло. Джош улыбается и пьёт фруктовый чай, смакуя во рту, получая яркий и такой розовый малиновый вкус. Джошу хорошо, пожалуй, это лучший завтрак в его жизни. Рядом сидит Тайлер, хмуро отпивающий свой самый горький кофе и пытающийся не улыбаться Джошу в ответ.

Равнодушие ему к лицу.

Джош хочет разговаривать. Он хочет. Так отчаянно хочет говорить с Тайлером обо всём, что он видит и слышит. Он так давно нормально не разговаривал.

— Давай поговорим, — Джош смотрит в эти тёмные тайлеровские глаза. Он словно тонет в самом крепком чае. Какое глупое сравнение. Это чувство, которое Джош испытывает, когда заглядывает в глаза Тайлеру. Он не знает, как это называется.

— О чём? — Тайлер старается не проявлять никакого интереса к веснушкам на милом лице Джоша.

Так нужно.

— Я не знаю.

— Вот и поговорили.

Солнечные лучи смешиваются с холодным воздухом, приобретают голубой и холодный оттенок. Джош думает, что поймал бы свет, может, подарил бы его Тайлеру.

Тайлер заказывает Джошу кусок торта, говоря, что нужно занять рот чем-то полезным, да. Торт очень сладкий, от него начинает першить в горле, ощущения не из лучших. Джош кашляет, вызывая ухмылку у Тайлера. Глупый ребёнок. Грёбаная ухмылка никогда не сойдёт с лица Тайлера. Это нормально.

Посетителей становится больше к двум часам. Семьи, решившие провести субботу в своём весёлом обществе, довольно шумные. Дети носятся вокруг стола и выглядят такими беззаботными.

Снег.

Этот день какой-то сумбурный и быстрый, совсем молчаливый, ведь Тайлер почти не разговаривает, он только сажает Джоша в машину, включает печку и куда-то уходит, возвращаясь только через полчаса, улыбаясь и игриво подмигивая Дану. Он считает деньги.

Что его так веселит?

Сегодня выпало два сантиметра снега.

Джош снова курит, и Тайлер говорит:

— Не кури.

Будто бы его слова что-то значат. Джош решает послушаться и выбрасывает сигарету в окно.

— Куда мы едем? — Джош слишком поздно вспоминает, что это глупый вопрос.

Тайлер игнорирует его.

Джош только учится быть свободным, а Тайлер говорит, что, только потеряв всё, человек обретает свободу.

Такое громкое слово. Просто ужас. Все мечтают быть свободными. Ну сколько можно грезить о невозможном.

Тайлер снова ведёт машину и говорит Джошу не бояться.

Всё тот же оранжевый свет, отражающийся в мокром асфальте, темнота, редкие машины, несущиеся на огромной скорости, тоска и неприятное ощущение вечера. Такое тяжёлое. Ночь берёт власть над городом, больше нет ничего. Темнота и рыжие фонари, насмешливо подмигивающие прохожим и подталкивающие к краю мыслей.

Не теряй рассудок.

Тайлер берёт Джоша с собой, они заезжают в тёмные переулки города, окунаются в эту темноту и опасность. Джош нервничает, а Тайлер давно привык. Темнота тщательно скрывает все преступления, накрывая их чернотой и безмолвной неизвестностью. Тайлер любит темноту и все её оттенки, ведь это идеально, но больше, чем темноту, он любит красный.

Идеально.

Тайлер выходит из машины, хлопая дверью и оставляя Джоша.

Мальчик тянется к магнитоле, он хочет включить музыку, но вспоминает, что она не работает.

Остаётся тишина, разбавляемая приглушёнными голосами.

Ветер усиливается, загоняя мелкие и колючие снежинки под куртку и пряча их в тёмных волосах, но Тайлер всё равно не наденет шапку. Нет. Холод пройдёт, ничего больше не изменится. Серые стены домов давят, смеются и издеваются, бросая в лицо острые фразы о ничтожности и беглецах. Это глупо и страшно.

Тайлер машет рукой высокому брюнету.

— Привет, — здоровается он, — ты поздно, Джозеф.

— Обстоятельства, — Тайлер протягивает сумку с деньгами.

— Плевать, — говорит он и отдаёт маленький пакет, — Держи, тридцать процентов оставишь себе.

— Нужно снизить цену, понимаешь? Люди находят товар дешевле.

— Это уже минимум. Всем нужны деньги, Тайлер. Начни продавать в клубах или где-нибудь ещё. Мне плевать. Ты принесёшь мне пятьдесят процентов через неделю. И ещё двадцать, но позже.

— Деньги скоро закончатся, — Тайлер говорит чётко, стараясь выглядеть угрожающе, — Я хотел попросить повысить мой доход.

— Джозеф, ты мог бы сейчас работать какой-нибудь шлюхой, но ты зарабатываешь достаточно много для нормальной жизни.

— Жизнь торговца наркотиками может быть нормальной? — Тайлер удивляется этой невозмутимости Даллона.

— Скажи спасибо за то, что ты хотя бы получаешь деньги.

Тайлер кивает и уже хочет уйти, но тяжёлая рука останавливает его.

— Ты не один, я вижу, — усмехается.

— Да.

— Может одолжишь паренька на денёк? А, Тайлер? — брюнет поправляет волосы и ухмыляется.

Тайлер хочет сказать «Нет». Он говорит:

— Нет.

Удивительно. Он не колеблется.

— А ты собственник, Джозеф.

— Даллон, разберись со своим Брендоном, не трогай меня и Джоша, пожалуйста.

— Джош, значит. Хорошо, но только не забывай, что у тебя есть деньги только благодаря мне. Ты понял, удачи.

— Ага.

— И всё же, подумай, я заплачу, если ты отвезёшь парня ко мне.

— Почему он тебе так нужен?

— Вижу, он симпатичный.

— Мы закончили разговор. Пока.

— Помни про проценты, Джозеф.

Тайлер возвращается к Джошу, кидая пакет на заднее сиденье. У Тайлера остаётся всего триста долларов. Чёрт, на эти деньги нужно прожить ещё неделю.

Парень прячет замёрзшие руки в рукава куртки, одними кончиками пальцев придерживая недокуренную сигарету. Джош выдыхает дым в щель открытого окна, и он клубится, поднимаясь к небу.

— Почему такой грустный? — спрашивает Тайлер, и это очень, очень, очень глупый вопрос, он осознаёт это позже, ведь сегодня Джош улыбнулся только три раза.

Тайлер считал.

— Во мне прячется неудачник, — говорит Джош.

Всё вокруг расходится чёрно-белыми трещинами и кривыми узорами.

— А я становлюсь хуже, чем был, — шепчет Тайлер, надеясь, что Джош не услышит.

Он слышит.

— Я бы хотел узнать тебя лучше, — Джош смотрит своими чистыми глазами на Тайлера, и губы обоих трогает лёгкая улыбка.

Четыре.

— Можем посмотреть что-нибудь и выпить газировки, не знаю, что там подростки любят, — Тайлер добрый, Джош уверен.

Может, он уверен не на сто процентов, но на… пятьдесят, сорок, пятьдесят три?

— В самый раз, — говорит Джош, а глаза загораются радостным огоньком, словно у него выросли крылья, и он смог улететь далеко от этого холодного города.

— Отлично, — Тайлер стучит пальцами по рулю.

Они заезжают в круглосуточный супермаркет. Редкие покупатели стоят на кассе, сонно считая деньги и затраты. Джозеф оборачивается и спокойно говорит:

— Возьми что-нибудь себе.

Тайлер позволяет губам дрогнуть и сложится в подобие улыбки. Выглядит жалко, честно, даже похоже на эту грёбаную ухмылку, но Джошу нравится. От этой улыбки-ухмылки становится как-то сладко и спокойно, словно съел желанную конфету или выкурил столько сигарет, в каком количестве нуждался, не ограничивая себя, плевав на здоровье.

Тебе не нужно физическое здоровье, если ты чувствуешь себя дерьмом внутри.

Джош берёт какой-то шоколадный батончик и сигареты у кассы, а Тайлер возвращается с корзиной всякой вредной и вкусной хуйни, которую родители не разрешают покупать детям. А всем плевать и подростки идут тратить свои доллары на всё, что заставит согнуться пополам от язвы.

Кассир буднично озвучивает цифру и выдаёт чек.

Они выходят из тёплого помещения, и Джош распаковывает пачку тонких сигарет, благодаря Тайлера. Дан расслабляется и думает, что было бы круто, если Тайлер торговал бы не наркотиками, а сигаретами и сладкой ватой. Такой добрый продавец детского счастья.

Добрый?

Тайлер странный. Он выхватывает сигарету, касаясь пальцами сухих губ подростка.

— Не кури, — говорит Тайлер.

— Но ты сам купил мне их, — брови Джоша взлетают вверх, грозясь покинуть лицо вообще.

— Ты захотел, и я купил.

— А Вы идёте у меня на поводу, мистер Джозеф? — Джош хихикает и зажигает новую сигарету.

— Ох, нет, Джошуа, на поводу идёте Вы, — Тайлер решает перенять игру, передразнивая голос Джоша.

— У меня не такой голос, — дуется Джош, смешно морща нос и выпячивая нижнюю губу.

— Такой. Совсем глупый, детский и писклявый, да.

Они смеются, и кажется, нет этой пропасти между ними. Нет этого холодного равнодушия.

Оно есть всегда.

Но это игра Тайлера, а его смех оставляет красные полосы на горле и лёгких. Опаснее любого наркотика.

Джош курит. И это не круто, но это приятно. И руки дрожат реже.

Они гасят свет в номере, садясь на эту скрипучую кровать с дырявыми простынями. Тайлер открывает окно, впуская такой свежий воздух и холод, заставляя Джоша сжаться и накинуть на плечи одеяло.

— Какой фильм ты хочешь посмотреть, Джош? — спрашивает Джозеф, высыпая покупки на колени Джошу.

— Не знаю, — Джош двигается и освобождает место Тайлеру, — «Реквием по мечте»?

— Нет, — отрезает Тайлер, — что-нибудь без наркотиков.

— «Звёздные войны»?

— По-моему, я уже не в том возрасте, чтобы смотреть детские фильмы.

— Это вечная классика, — с умным видом говорит Джош, поднимая указательный палец, — Вообще, ты так говоришь, будто тебе лет сто.

— Я не такой старый, Джош.

— Я так и подумал, — смеётся парень.

— Я покажу тебе вечную классику, — Тайлер набирает в поисковой строке запрос «Сияние».

— Серьёзно? Это не страшно.

— А что, страшно? — Джозеф переходит по ссылкам и нажимает на кнопку просмотра какого-то ужастика с похожим сюжетом на ещё десятки таких.

Они смотрят фильм о безбашенных студентах, которые решили поехать в лес, и по законам жанра они наткнутся на какой-нибудь дом чокнутого коллекционера или на них нападёт безумец с пилой.

— Глупый сюжет, — говорит Джош, закидывая в рот кусочек шоколада, что успел растаять в руке.

— Согласен. Сюжет отвратителен.

— А ты кинокритик?

— Я много читал о сюжетах и развязках. Я разбираюсь в этом.

— Можешь раскритиковать этот?

— Легко! Сюжет скучный и однотипный, актёрская игра оставляет желать лучшего. Ну, и, конечно, атмосфера ужастика держится только за счёт дешёвого эффекта неожиданности. Вот.

— Я это и так понял. Мне страшнее домой было возвращаться, чем смотреть этот ужастик, — хмыкает Джош.

— Почему? — Тайлер знает, но ему нужно услышать.

Воздух потемнел и лёг на плечи тяжёлым сумбуром из мыслей и чего-то страшного.

— Это больно. Я же говорил, — спокойствие на его лице грозилось поменяться волнением и слезами.

— А то, что ты делаешь на своих руках и бёдрах?

— Как ты узнал?

— Буквально вчера ты сидел голый на кровати и просил трахнуть тебя.

— Не будем об этом, пожалуйста, — Джош поднимает жалостливый взгляд на брюнета.

— Но всё же, — Тайлер ведёт себя так, словно они говорят об отвратительной погоде. Так спокойно и непринужденно. Равнодушно. Это нормально.

Джош только учится быть свободным, а равнодушие Тайлеру к лицу.

— Меня били. Мне сейчас трудно. Мне пришлось оставить своего брата там.

— Эгоистично, — говорит Тайлер, — Но ты сделал то, что хотел в тот момент. Ушёл. Теперь ты живёшь свободно или как-то так, но ты всегда можешь уйти, — Тайлер не упустит возможности прогнать. Он пожимает плечами и открывает пакет чипсов.

— Да, — задумчиво говорит Джош и возвращается к такому скучному фильму.

Фильм действительно скучный, и Джош не замечает, как засыпает в окружении пакетов от чипсов и упаковок шоколада. Голова удобно ложится на плечо Тайлера. И Джош уже наблюдает сюрреалистичные картины на другой стороне век. Тайлер чувствует, что колючий затылок касается щеки, и Тайлер не поступает, словно настоящий джентльмен, позволяя прекрасному и замёрзшему спать на своём плече, он дёргает им, стараясь разбудить парня, у него получается, Джош отодвигается от Тайлера и сонно моргает, пытаясь проснуться.

Джошу больно. Он хочет, чтобы перестало болеть. Он хочет, чтобы болело сильнее, и боль раздавила его. Это было бы так правильно. Достигло бы какого-то совершенства. Подумать только, Джош уверен, у боли есть пределы совершенства.

Джош совершенно не замечает, как начинает смотреть на Джозефа намного дольше. Тайлер кажется Джошу таким идеальным. Он такой высокий и стройный, гордый и ~~злой~~ добрый. Его безумно красивые, иногда не выражающие ничего глаза можно было бы использовать в качестве оружия. Прекрасно.

Джош только учится быть свободным, и он испытывает эту влюблённость снова, постоянно краснея и улыбаясь.

Он задумывается и представляет, что эти чувства взаимные. Он представляет, как Тайлер нежно держит его руку, как он обнимает его и как целует. Он представляет, что всё нормально и спокойно.

Они смотрят фильмы. И Джошу приятно касаться плеча Джозефа и чувствовать тепло. Парни проводят так каждый вечер всего месяца, привыкшие и уставшие, они смотрят фильмы и устраивают дискуссии. Вечером Тайлер снимает маску грёбаного равнодушия и слушает Джоша, он даже позволил заснуть ему на своём остром плече.

Тайлер начал привыкать к тому, что кто-то делит с ним номера в бесчисленных гостиницах, ездит с ним на машине и пытается включить сломанную магнитолу. Это уже что-то привычное, это стало чем-то родным и личным, своим. Джош привык ходить с Тайлером по тёмным улицам незнакомых городов, бегать от красно-синих громких мигалок полиции, а потом волнительно прикусить губу.

Джошу комфортно. Ему нравится ночной город. Ему нравится Тайлер.

Джош только учится быть _свободным_. А Тайлер восхищён его руками. Он смотрит на ряды красных линий. Это прекрасно. Тайлер привык, что Джош касается его руки, будто случайно задевает, а потом краснеет и отводит взгляд. От этих действий мурашки бегают по коже. Даже такой мудак плавится от этих ощущений.

Декабрь приходит незаметно. Города украшаются гирляндами и вывесками о рождественских скидках. Суета. Тайлер всегда любил Рождество. Прекрасный праздник, ведь родители забывают о разочарованиях, а дом наполняется ароматом ели, шуршанием обёрток от подарков и яркими огнями.

И это так безумно вдохновляет, заставляет ладони трястись.

Джош набирается смелости поцеловать Тайлера в колючую и заросшую щёку. Джош такой стеснительный и нежный, что Тайлер хочет накричать на него. Он не кричит, лишь позволяет целовать себя. Это приятно. Тайлер и не сомневается. Это чёртов запрещённый приём, который Джош нагло использует. Он робко целует, и его губы подрагивают в улыбке, потому что Тайлер не отталкивает. Потому что Тайлер отдаётся этой нежности и прогибается под этим запрещённым приёмом, упиваясь нежностью и стеснительностью Джоша.

Нахуй твою застенчивость, Джош.

— Ты единственный, кого я хочу знать прямо сейчас, — говорит Джош, смотря в тёмные и большие глаза Тайлера. Они гипнотизируют; если бы Тайлер был гипнотизёром, то непременно внушил бы Джошу, что всё это очень опасно, и нужно бежать от него, но Джош стоит, поднявшись на кончиках пальцев, и целует Тайлера в щёку, потираясь носом о щетину, наслаждаясь запахом мороза и тела Тайлера. Какая-то немыслимая свежесть.

Тайлер хочет заботиться и любить. Тайлер хочет уберечь Джоша. Уберечь от себя.

— Ты единственный, с кем я хочу жить, — говорит Тайлер, когда они вваливаются в очередную гостиницу, выслушивая предупреждения администратора, что-то говорящего о курении. Курить нельзя, но Джош будет курить здесь, выдыхая дым на пожелтевшие обои просто потому, что Тайлер научил нарушать правила. Они не дослушивают предупреждения, просто сказав три «Да» и убежав. Это нормально.

— А я — умереть.

— Жить, Джош. Жить.

— Желание умереть бывает сильнее желания жить, — говорит Джош, а Тайлер так увлечён его руками, где на бледной коже пролегли длинные и прерывистые царапины, немного опухшие.

Тайлер говорит, что понимает, говорит, что это выглядит красиво, и он совсем не отговаривает его от порции новых красных и красивых, таких чарующих линий. Он бы убил. Это слишком красиво.

Тайлер сошёл с ума. Уже давно потерял рассудок.

Болен, но он так любит играть чувствами. Нужно уберечь Джоша.

Точно сошёл с ума.

А Джош на пути к этому.

Он же хочет быть свободным, ну же.

Тайлер Дёрден говорил, что, лишь потеряв всё, человек обретает свободу. Умерев, мы становимся свободными.

Тайлер не соглашается, что любит Джоша, а Джош ещё не спрашивал.

Но никто не говорил, что это плохо.

И теперь уже Джозеф легко касается своими губами щеки Джоша.

Это так по-детски нежно и беззаботно. А Джош снова смущается, пытаясь сдержать мягкую улыбку. Тайлер так близко, щёки Джоша пунцовеют за считанные секунды.

— Ты такой ребёнок, — говорит Тайлер.

— Совсем нет! — хмурится Джош, но всё равно улыбается. Так искренне и тепло. Этой улыбкой он продлил бы лето, которым он дышит, стараясь вдохнуть больше свежего и лёгкого воздуха, наслаждаясь слабым головокружением от переизбытка кислорода, — Мне восемнадцать.

Тайлер знает, что нет, и он чувствует себя странно.

Тайлер смотрит, смотрит, смотрит, проводя пальцем по расцарапанным рукам

Потому что калечить себя — абсолютно нормально для них. Потому что Тайлер — главный фанат всего опасного, принятого считать плохим.

И они оба нормальные.

Диван мягкий. На обивке красуются бурые следы от сигарет. Тут все плевали на эти грёбаные правила. Джош думает, что курил бы в окно, просто Тайлеру не нравится дым. А Джош хочет нравиться Джозефу. Глаза быстро устают от жёлтого света, и Джош трёт их, размазывая тушь, скопившуюся глупыми комочками на веках. Джош уверен, что Тайлеру нравится это. Он же старается быть хорошим и красивым. А Джозеф думает, что это выглядит как-то незаконно и очень красиво. Ещё один запрещённый приём. Джош выглядит мило. Ещё лучше, когда он молчит.

***

Тайлер встречается с Даллоном, честно отдаёт ему деньги и получает грёбаные сорок долларов. Чёрт, он так волнуется за Джоша, он не хочет спать на улице или в своей захламлённой тачке. Становится холоднее, и этот холод заставляет принимать решения быстро, заставляет не бояться их. Они поедут к родителям Джозефа.

Ньюарк встречает какой-то знакомой еще с детства серостью. На душе становится противно и тяжело. Джозеф не очень-то и хотел ночевать у родителей, но денег оставалось мало, а товар не хотел распродаваться.

По улицам сновали угрюмые прохожие. Тайлера всегда угнетала эта картина. В детстве он часто ходил по этим улицам, удивляясь такой серости и тоске, жалея этот город, что все подростки окрестили дырой без будущего. «Что, Джозеф, так и просидишь в этой дыре в угоду родителям?»

Он знает этот город лучше, чем знает самого себя. Он помнит. И это не самое приятное.

Тайлер достаёт ключи от дома родителей, но замечает, что они поменяли замки. Придётся пользоваться звонком. За дверью кто-то стоит и через какое-то время решается открыть дверь.

— Тайлер? — женщина выглядит удивлённой.

— Мам, нам нужно переночевать, — говорит Тайлер, пытаясь войти, но его мама не собирается отступать с порога.

— Нам? Кто это с тобой? — она оглядывает Джоша презрительным взглядом.

— Это мой друг. Ты впустишь нас?

Она отступает, пропуская парней в дом. Тайлер обнаруживает, что внутри многое изменилось. Обои стали бледнее, а на кухне сделали перестановку. Фотографии детей висят на стене у лестницы, но среди них нет фото Тайлера.

Джозеф соврёт, если скажет, что это совершенно не обидело его.

— Тайлер, нам нужно поговорить. Скажи своему другу, — она выделяет последнее слово, делает презрительный акцент, — пусть поднимется в твою комнату.

Тайлер разворачивается к Джошу и шепчет:

— Второй этаж, первая дверь справа. Иди.

Джош кивает и уходит, забрав сумку у Тайлера.

— Тайлер, — начинает отец, — мы смирились тогда, что ты водил парней, смирились с тем, что ты бросил колледж ради этой скандальной карьеры музыканта. Но сейчас ты приходишь к нам с каким-то мальчиком, которому лет шестнадцать, не больше. Ты понимаешь, что у тебя могут быть проблемы? Насчёт музыки мы тебя предупреждали и ничего не вышло, как мы и предполагали. Что, теперь ты хочешь отсидеть из-за этого мальчика?

— Ему восемнадцать, — Тайлер думает, что его арестовали бы не только из-за Джоша. Тайлер думает, что Джош довольно взрослый, если считать возраст по мыслям, роящимся в голове, а не каким-то цифрам, написанным в документах или где-то ещё. Плевать.

— Тайлер, вы можете переночевать, но завтра вы уедете.

Он кивнул.

В бывшей комнате Тайлера практически ничего не изменилось. Стол был пуст, а со стен содраны немногочисленные плакаты, которые так радовали юного Тайлера Джозефа своими цветами и людьми, что изображены на них, певцами, которые прославились красивыми голосами.

Тайлер невольно вспоминает своё детство. Вспоминает своё пятнадцатилетие и подарок родителей. Тогда ему подарили баскетбольный мяч и форму. Это было одно из самых сильных разочарований. Он вспомнил, как он выдавливал счастливую улыбку, как он задувал пятнадцать свечей и загадывал желание, мечтая о каком-нибудь музыкальном инструменте.

Но Тайлер сам, по сути, разочарование.

Сплошное.

Именно в этой комнате он глотал слёзы, именно в этой комнате он целовал мальчика своей мечты, именно в этой комнате он писал болезненные строки, и именно здесь он делал больно себе и разочаровывал родителей. Он обещал себе пытаться снова и оставаться живым, надеялся, что он не единственный свой друг и боялся ночи.

Тайлер не знает, сколько часов он плакал здесь. Наверное, очень много, он помнит себя подростком, он каждое утро вставал раньше остальных и приводил в порядок себя, смывал красивую и чарующую кровь со своих рук и слёзы с глаз и щёк, вытаскивая клещами обиду и боль из сердца, выталкивая ненависть к себе из желудка.

Разочарование.

Отвратительно.

Родители предпочитают скрывать наличие у них сына неудачника, несущего сплошные разочарования. Грязное пятно в семье Джозефов. Позор. Что подумают другие?  
Тайлер понимает, что именно в этой комнате застарелые раны берут начало.

Джош сидит на краю кровати, осматривая комнату и бледные корешки книг на полке. Он выглядит немного уставшим.

— Именно здесь я разочаровался в себе, — говорит Тайлер, и всё в комнате голубое и холодное, пришедшее из прошлого, что синело в воспоминаниях. Тайлер понимает, что Джош такой же. Разочарованный в себе и погруженный в голубизну холода и своих неудач. Это поколение, разочаровавшее своих родителей и себя, это неоправданные надежды.

— А что ты сделал, чтобы разочароваться? — спрашивает Джош, поджимая холодные ноги и двигаясь ближе к севшему на кровать Тайлеру.

— Не добился успеха.

— Успех, наверное, не самое главное.

— Ох, Джош. Там, где я хотел быть, нужен успех, нужна известность. Но они говорили оставаться на этом низком уровне. И мне приходилось вставать на колени перед этими понятиями.

— Расскажи мне, — Джошу интересно, правда. Тайлер никогда не выглядел таким уязвимым, с голубыми и холодными слезами. Мудаки тоже плачут.

Они бывают такими хрупкими.

И так получилось, что откровение Тайлера о разочарованиях и голубой боли, случилось здесь, в этом доме, в этой комнате, где всё ещё витают фразы «Мы на тебя надеялись», «Какой пример ты подаёшь братьям?», «Мы думали, ты понимаешь нас» и «Что с тобой не так?».

Что не так?

Тайлер рассказывает Джошу, что с детства занимался баскетболом, а потом понял, что ему это не подходит, но всё никак не мог сказать об этом родителям. Он говорит, что не хотел их расстроить, но одновременно ему было плевать. Музыка — то самое, что требовалось Тайлеру. Он бы исцелял такие же раненые сердца и души. Он говорит о том, как он плакал ночами, как мечтал о музыкальных инструментах, а на праздники получал дурацкую спортивную форму и новенькие мячи, один из которых Тайлер продал и купил укулеле, которое отец разбил, узнав, что сын отвлекается от спорта и чёткого плана на будущее, поддаваясь каким-то размытым и сомнительным мечтам. Тайлер говорит о колледже и о том, как бросил его, попытался стать музыкантом. У него даже была группа, но друзья ушли, жалуясь на напряжённые графики. И ничего не получилось. Плохо. Как плохо. Разочарование. Он смакует это слово во рту. У него горький привкус желчи. Хочется выблевать все органы, что так сжимаются при воспоминаниях.

Это всё ещё рана.

Болезненно.

— Ещё не поздно заняться музыкой, — говорит Джош.

— Представь только, те люди, которым я продаю это дерьмо, увидят меня на сцене и скажут: «Да это же тот чувак, который делает нас счастливыми и торгует колёсами!». Круто, Джош.

— А ты делай их счастливыми по-другому. По-музыкальному.

Где этот разум?

Вон там, в воде, весело плещется в озере на окраине Огайо.

Джош только учится быть свободным, а Тайлер умеет плакать.

Где-то самое излюбленное Тайлером равнодушие? Его нет.

Тайлер хочет подняться на крышу высотки и выбросить все сигареты Джоша, смотря на его недовольное лицо и смеясь над глупым ребёнком. Какая-то нездоровая страсть к крышам. Такое есть у всех.

Они поднимается на крышу. Холодный ветер дует прямо в лицо, перехватывая дыхание.

— Кому молиться за спасение? — Джош заглядывает в самые красивые глаза, ставшие любимыми.

— Мне, Джош.

— Твои родители, похоже, не рады нам. Что мы будем делать после того, как уедем?

— Свалим. Нахуй всех, Джош. Просто уедем.

Тайлер не отдаёт деньги Даллону, ввязываясь в ещё одну игру с этой беготнёй, потому что Джош только учится быть свободным, а Тайлер любит дороги.

Они хотят сполна напиться свободой.


	3. Chapter 3

Сигаретный дым уже впитался в волосы Джоша.

Это не нравится Тайлеру.

— Бросай курить, — говорит Тайлер, — это убивает!

— Как и ты, — Джош сверлит Тайлера взглядом. Совершенно бесстрашно и нагло, вальяжно выпуская дым из полуоткрытых губ, прикрывая глаза.

Действительно наслаждается этим грубым табачным дымом.

— Значит, бросай и меня. Уходи. Я подобрал тебя, чтобы трахнуть один раз, — Тайлер вырывает сигарету из цепких пальцев Джоша и бросает в окно, — Мне не нужно, чтобы со мной кто-то таскался.

Чёртов лжец. Но Тайлер так и не может понять, кому он так нагло врёт, ведь Джош верит абсолютно всему.

— Но ты так и не сделал этого, да, — дерзит Джош и облизывает пересохшие губы. Джош спускается ниже, раздвигая ноги и смотря на Тайлера томным взглядом, он кладёт одну руку на пах Тайлера, неумело соблазняя и снова садясь обратно. Тайлер бы посмеялся над его вульгарным поведением, которое совершенно портит Джоша, но он раздражён, и эта глупость бесит его. Играй по правилам.

Родителям было бы стыдно за своего сына.

— Уходи, Джош. Если ты не заткнёшься, то я высажу тебя посреди этой грёбаной дороги, и до более-менее цивилизованного города ты будешь добираться сам. Пешком или автостопом. Мне плевать.

Тайлера начинает раздражать всё. Особенно дрожащие руки, длинные и красивые ресницы Джоша. Потрескавшиеся губы. Нет, Тайлеру они нравятся. Они слишком идеальны для этого серого города. Тайлер говорит, что Джош достоин тепла и океана, ласкающего ноги тёплыми волнами. Говорит, но не Джошу, а самому себе.

Он заебал самого себя с этими противоречиями и неспособностью разобраться и определиться.

Опять эти противоречия. Они так и лезут наружу, уничтожая и съедая Тайлера.

— Мне некуда идти, — вся уверенность Джоша испаряется, освобождая место огню и дыму в лёгких. Они заполняются страхом.

— У тебя есть дом. Возвращайся в Колумбус. Я даже дам тебе денег.

— Я не хочу возвращаться домой. Тайлер, не бросай меня.

— Не начинай! Только не начинай.

Тайлер резко останавливает машину, съезжая на обочину. Он открывает дверь и выталкивает Джоша.

— Тайлер, пожалуйста! — Джош умоляюще смотрит на мужчину, опираясь ладонями о холодное оконное стекло.

Тайлер лишь самодовольно улыбается и показывает Джошу средний палец, нажимая на газ и уезжая прочь.

Обоим на душе становится мерзко. Это после всего, что случилось между ними. После этих нежных поцелуев в щёки и кровоточащих губ, дурацких фильмов и робких улыбок, после всех этих глупых вопросов и сигарет, после трясущихся рук и тёмных улиц.

Тайлер вернётся за Джошем. Он так играет и борется со своими противоречиями.

Дурак.

Тайлер такой мудак. Но какая-то часть сознания твердила Джозефу вернуться и забрать Дана, увезти его с собой, снова приглашая мальчика в его вечную жизнь, в эти вечные дороги, наркотики и деньги. Джош согласится на всё.

Джозеф не может не согласиться с собой. Может, если бы он слушал своё сознание, то не стал бы преступником, думает Тайлер, разворачивая машину и догоняя плачущего Джоша, который пытается закутаться в лёгкую куртку и спрятаться от ветра.  
Может, если бы Тайлер не был бы таким мудаком и испорченным человеком, то он не разбивал бы сердца, пачкая их своими чёрными руками, которые просто мастерски наносят удары, оставляя чёрно-фиолетовые синяки, а Тайлер говорит, что это россыпи галактик.

Это эстетично, да, Тайлер?

Джош просто доверчивый и добрый подросток, а Тайлер возомнил себя чем-то высшим и активно пользуется жизнью.

— Садись, — Тайлер открывает дверь и затаскивает опешившего Джоша за рукав куртки.

— Спасибо, Тай! Ты спасаешь меня, — Дан перелезает на колени Тайлера, целуя обветренными кровоточащими губами и обнимая так крепко и искренне, вкладывая такую чистую любовь и всю свою глупую и слепую детскую привязанность. Тайлер уверен, что Джош слишком много думает, и он первый философ в свои шестнадцать (или сколько ему, Джозеф не знает, да ему наплевать.) после самого Тайлера, конечно.

— Слезь с меня и веди себя нормально, — Тайлер отталкивает Джоша, хмурясь.

Он не хочет терять свой образ равнодушного и холодного, он должен дать понять Джошу, что это хуёво.

Тайлер плохой.

— Прости, — Джош кусает губы, и на тонкой коже проступает кровь, высвобождаясь алыми каплями. Тайлер не может отвести взгляд от таких красных губ Джоша. Он протягивает руку к его лицу и касается пальцами красных и красивых губ, размазывая кровь, заглядывая в добрые и большие глаза, обрамлённые тёмными подрагивающими ресницами. Джош с пальцем во рту и кровью на губах выглядит эротично, думает Тайлер, но отгоняет эти мысли, потому что это глупо. Он совсем забыл, что они всё ещё стоят на дороге. Джош выбивает из головы всё, о чём должен помнить Тайлер, заполняя место собой, что Тайлер упорно игнорирует. Ведь _взрослымитакимсамостоятельным_ нельзя привязываться, особенно к добрым мальчикам, которых ты сбил на машине и, послушав одну из совестей, которая молчала и сидела ровно несколько лет, взял его с собой в отель, и, послушав другую, выгнал его.

Блять, у Тайлера слишком много голосов в голове.

Кто сказал, что совесть должна быть одна?

Кто сказал, что совесть должна быть?

У мыслей Тайлера просто нет границ. Он свободен.

Тайлер выезжает на трассу и думает, что он должен быть жестоким и не питать никаких привязанностей и чего-то там ещё, в чём признаются люди друг другу. Тайлер думает, что хорошо бы взять Джоша за руку и успокоить дрожь в его костях. Он не делает этого.

Они едут в полной тишине, лишь иногда Джош чихает и шмыгает носом, смотря куда-то сквозь закатное и зимнее солнце, о чём-то думая, и Джозеф хочет запретить ему думать о чём-то, кроме себя.  
Джош помнит, что спрашивать о дороге нельзя, но сегодня он нарушает правило, шепча:

— Куда мы едем, Тайлер?

А Джозеф преодолевает какие-то барьеры в его голове и отвечает на этот такой простой вопрос о дороге.

— В магазин. Я куплю тебе шапку, — уголки его губ поднимаются, и иной раз Джозеф превратил бы свою улыбку в холодную ухмылку, но не сейчас, потому что мальчик с чёртовыми кровоточащими губами сидит рядом и мёрзнет.

Они подъезжают к какому-то крупному торговому центру. Тайлер накидывает рюкзак и надевает шапку, пряча растрёпанные волосы, делаясь менее узнаваемым для окружающих.

Людей в здании мало. Это радует. Тайлер двигается в сторону отдела одежды. Он натягивает на голову Джоша нелепую розовую шапку в крупную вязку.

— Мои волосы были такого цвета, — задумчиво произносит Джош, мечтательно закатывая глаза, словно вспоминает лучшее время в его жизни.

А разве не сейчас тебе хорошо?

— Круто! — безучастно кивает Джозеф.

— Отец побрил меня. Он сказал, что это слишком вызывающе и отвратительно.

Тайлер думает, что это слишком ужасно. Почему отвратительно? Розовые волосы — это круто.

— Мы обязательно покрасим твои волосы, когда они отрастут, — смягчается Тайлер и даже улыбается.

И Джош светится счастьем, улыбается в ответ и порывается обнять Тайлера.

— Ну это уже лишнее, — Джозеф хлопает Джоша по спине.

Слишком особенно. Просто невероятно

Объятия — это очень интимно для Джоша.

А Тайлер играет.

Джош рассматривает пачки сигарет около кассы, пока Тайлер выбирает алкоголь и продукты. На пачках сигарет напечатаны предупреждения, которые должны пугать, но курильщикам совсем плевать. Серьёзно. На тёмной коробке дорогих сигарет написано «Рак лёгких», эта надпись сопровождается какой-то отвратительной картинкой с почерневшими и словно засохшими лёгкими. Джош думает, что это не страшно и даже как-то неубедительно, забавно, может. Игра с жизнью и смертью. Только вот не ты играешь в жизнь, а она играет тобой. Ты — это пешка на огромном чёрно-белом поле жизни или чего там ещё. И ты умираешь первым, ибо столкнулся с тонкой и высокой, опасно изящной фигурой смерти. Похуй. Следующие пачки говорят об импотенции, но Джошу плевать. Он не трахается с Тайлером. Эти предупреждения ну совсем не пугают. Если бы там было написано «Если ты куришь, то Тайлер бросит тебя и уедет» или «Курение приводит к смерти Тайлера Джозефа», то Джош точно перестал бы курить. Вдыхая дым, он отделывается лишь парой колких взглядов и замечаний от Тайлера. Это такие пустяки, да? Джош достает смятую купюру и протягивает её кассирше, что безразлично отдаёт ему сигареты.

— Есть восемнадцать? — монотонно спрашивает она, словно давно перестала быть человеком, словно её заменили на груду холодного металла.

— Конечно, — говорит Джош, пряча пачку в карман.

Он ждёт Тайлера около машины, рассматривая картинку с почерневшими конечностями и дурацкими предупреждениями на пачке.

«Вызывает привыкание»

Мальчик вырезал бы эту надпись и наклеил бы на лоб Тайлеру. Это чистейшая правда. Джош улыбается и думает, что ему влетит от Тайлера, он даже ждёт этого. Поэтому парень достает сигарету и поджигает, смотря на серый пепел и такой же дым. Вся жизнь Джоша была наполнена этим цветом, который раскрасил собой отголоски детства в зелёных глазах. Небо плотное и тёмно-серое. Двигается тяжестью, не пропуская ни одной звезды. Джош успевает выкурить три сигареты, прежде чем Тайлер показался у выхода. Он двигается к машине с этой глупой розовой шапкой и пакетом в руках. Тайлер хмурится, надевая шапку на стриженную голову Джоша и придирчиво осматривая.

— Что, даже не отругаешь? — Джош снизу смотрит на Тайлера, брови дерзко приподняты.

— Отругаю, но позже, — ухмыляется брюнет, разглядывая парня в этой глупой розовой шапке. Джош — просто ангел с кровоточащими губами и кусками галактик на теле. А Тайлер — просто плохой и такой идеальный во всех смыслах человек. Джош влюбился в лжеца с липкой чёрной краской на руках. Это совершенство. Он потерял рассудок.

Рассудок.

— Садись в машину, здесь холодно, — Тайлер кидает рюкзак на заднее сиденье.

Джош кутается в куртку, пряча замёрзшие пальцы в рукава. Шапка греет мягкой розовой тканью, и Джош так благодарен Тайлеру, так благодарен, он точно поставил бы ему памятник и прогнал бы из Рая всех святых, ибо это такое тёплое и светлое место должно принадлежать одному Джозефу, потому что в Раю есть место только хорошим или терпеливым, а Тайлер просто божество, он хороший, и Джош отдаст ему душу, лишь бы быть с ним, да, он уверен. Джошуа больше нечего предложить, кроме души, как и всем людям, а Тайлеру ничего больше и не надо, он же хороший, потому что сейчас он делает с Джошем то, что заставляет остальных из райской иерархии прикрыть ладонью рот и погасить свои золотистые и ангельски яркие нимбы, оставив в темноте всё вокруг. Попасть в Рай — довольно дорогое удовольствие. Конечно, сначала нужно прожить жизнь и быть хорошим, терпеливым, добрым и таким покорным человеком, а потом перетерпеть бесконечность реинкарнаций и прожить дохуя одинаковых жизней дохуя одинаково, Рай — это такой элитный курорт после ёбаной тысячи смертей.

А Тайлер точно бессмертный, потому что он заставляет трястись и улыбаться от этих таких вкусных и до ужаса клишированных поцелуев, потому что Тайлер жуёт вишнёвую жвачку, Тайлер кусает чужие губы, слизывает кровь и двигается ниже, целуя линию подбородка. Он целует, а с губ слетает имя Тайлера, что не то горечью ложится на язык, не то чем-то сладко-тёплым и обволакивающим. Это настолько хорошо, что Джош готов вцепиться в спину Тайлера и держаться за него вечно.

Ладони Тайлера скользят по спине Джоша. Вот эту картину надо было рисовать всем художникам Возрождения, ведь Тайлер уже Бог со стажем. И это слишком правильно. Слишком.

А Джош ещё учится быть свободным.

Соседи не могут уснуть от глупых вопросов Джоша.

Тайлер считает, что Джош довольно милый, когда молчит. У Тайлера две совести или их нет.

Никто не говорил, что это плохо.

Тайлер тянется поцеловать Джоша снова, слизать кровь с его губ. Джош улыбается в поцелуй, потому что близость с Тайлером важнее всего в этом мире. Всё это так медленно, а Джош хочет спросить, но не спрашивает.

Джош спрашивает:

— Ты меня любишь?

Тайлера ужасно бесит этот вопрос, Что угодно, только не этот вопрос. Только не этот. Что угодно.

Сломать прекрасное.

Если любишь, то лучше заткнись.

— А должен? — спрашивает Джозеф. Слова превращаются в ртуть, отравляют, — Я что-то должен?

— Я не знаю, Тай.

Джош жмурится, потому что воздуха так мало, так мало, а Тайлера много, так много. Он везде.

Плохо.

— А ты знаешь, что такое любовь? — говорит Тайлер.

Он ненавидит эти разговоры. Особенно всегда.

— Привязанность? — Джош пытается найти ответ в эмоциях Тайлера.

— Я не должен привязываться.

Но ты уже привязался, Джозеф.

Он не хочет продолжать этот разговор.

Это не имеет смысла.

— Не привязывайся, просто люби, — Джош просит. Тайлер мудак, как и полагается.

— Заткнись, — Тайлер лижет его губы, толкает язык в рот, затыкая его, прекращая этот бесконечный поток вопросов. Это странно, и Джошу нравится, он просто в восторге, его никто раньше не целовал.

Он не оставляет на шее Джоша свои эти куски галактик, не кусает. Это правильно.

Такой свободный.

Нет, совсем нет.

— Не вдумывайся в мои слова, — говорит Тайлер, когда он ложится рядом на чистые простыни, втягивая тёплый воздух носом, — Любовь не имеет смысла, Джош.

И Тайлер настолько грешный, что пытается понять его мысли.

Тайлер — ёбаный преступник. Он в бегах.

Ресницы Джоша подрагивают, он улыбается.

Невероятно.

Джош не слушается Тайлера.  
Джош вдумывается во все слова, находя чёртовы противоречия, протесты и ещё что-то, в чём признаются люди, и это уничтожает его разум, возобновляя дрожь в руках. Он хочет лежать в россыпи звёзд и нравиться Тайлеру.  
Он нравится Тайлеру.

Джош — нарушитель, поэтому спрашивает и спрашивает, и спрашивает Тайлера.

— Куда мы поедем завтра? — Джош двигается ближе к Тайлеру, обнимая его руками и ногами.

А Тайлер нарушает свои правила и отвечает:

— В Мичиган, Джош.

Дан прокручивает в голове фразу «Я люблю тебя», она имеет смысл, потому что Джош считает, что это сильное чувство, Тайлер закатил бы глаза на это.

Он бы убил и оставил россыпи галактик на теле Джоша, вот что имеет смысл, а не то чувство, в котором признаются.

Тайлер держит парня за руку, крепко сжимая тёплую ладонь, унимая дрожь, и Джош засыпает, надеясь, что проснётся вместе с Тайлером.

Джошу лучше не надеяться.

Джошу снится сумбур цветов. Всё голубое, синее, мелькают яркие вспышки жёлтого. И откуда-то раздаётся голос, который говорит, что мальчик влюбился. Вот так просто.

Любить — это сложно.

Тайлер хочет любить, он понимает это, залезая в дебри своих мыслей.

Тайлер не хочет привязываться, он хочет уничтожить прекрасное, испортить и заставить истекать кровью.

Тайлер хочет заботиться и быть любимым.

Джош не понимает всего в этом мире. Чтобы любить другого, нужно любить себя, отдаваться другому человеку полностью и искренне, принимая его и отрекаясь от остального мира.

«Люби себя и тогда…»

Джош не думает об этом, он думает о том, насколько быстро он замёрзнет, если ляжет на снег. Тогда он станет одним целым с землёй и её холодом, покроется льдом и задохнётся под его толстой и холодной коркой.

А Тайлер скажет, что научил свободе и попросит не курить.

Потому что нельзя.

Потому что «Нельзя» — главное слово Тайлера, и он был бы каким-то сопливым, если бы не был злым.

Не злой, а серьёзный.

Джош не любит оставаться в одиночестве, но Тайлер отказался брать его с собой, говоря что-то об опасности, отдыхе и Рождестве. Джош думает об огоньках и подарках.

Улицы раскрашены тёмно-синим, почти чёрным, светится огнями предстоящего праздника. Джош прижимается лбом к холодному оконному стеклу и наблюдает. Машины и прохожие снуют туда-сюда, суетятся, а Джош рад, что находится в маленьком номере гостиницы с дурацкими обоями.

Рождественского настроения совсем нет.

Джош только учится быть свободным, а Тайлеру будет приятно, если Джош что-нибудь ему подарит.

Парень настойчиво ищет бумагу в рюкзаке Джозефа, в котором он запретил копаться, но Джошу, вообще-то, похуй. Он находит смятый лист и победно взмахивает кулаком. Он вырезает сердечко на бумаге и пишет красным фломастером очень важные, очень нужные слова. Кривые буквы кровью высекаются на листе бумаги, что сердцем алеет на столе, складываясь в крик и признание Тайлеру. Джош рисует красные заборы на своих руках, а Тайлер будет восхищаться этими липким кровавым рисунком и подарком Джоша. Он хочет сделать ему приятно.

В рюкзаке Тайлера Джош находит его товар, и Джош не ребёнок, он понимает, что Тайлер не будет рад, если Джош сделает что-нибудь с чёртовым порошком, пылью ангелов или как там называют это дерьмо, Джошу интересно, и чёртово любопытство рвётся наружу, словно Джош только родился. Тайлер никогда бы не разрешил, родители бы разочаровались, а ангелы затянули бы нимбы на его горле.

Джош только учится быть свободным, поэтому он вдыхает.

Нос обжигает волна чего-то острого и неприятного. Джош садится на край кровати, ожидая эффект.

Паника накрывает с головой, заставляя бояться всего. Джош чувствует насекомых под кожей. Их нужно _освободить_. Он чувствует лапы смерти на своём затылке. Он проиграл эту игру. Он разочаровал всех.

Джош царапает кожу, желая вытащить чёртовых насекомых. Почему они именно под кожей Джоша? Разве он заслужил? Дан очень боится реакции Тайлера и смерти, которая наступает на пятки, дышит в затылок, пускает слюни на плечи парня.

Ну что, ты научился быть свободным?

Джош зажмуривается. Он продолжает царапать кожу на своих руках и шее. Страх — кусачая сучка, Джош уверен. Всякая дрянь выходит из-под кожи, когда парень царапает сильнее, Джош просто не может понять, что всё это обман.

Прекрати дышать.

Джош хочет быть ближе к Тайлеру, поэтому он подарит ему своё бумажное сердце, и плевать, сомнёт ли брюнет подарок или оставит. Он в ужасе. Так страшно не было ещё никогда. Так страшно, страшно, страшно и отвратительно.

Что же ты с собой делаешь? Что скажет ненаглядный Тайлер?

Он лёгок на помине. Бог со стажем. Чёртов Тайлер Джозеф, сумевший подвинуть ангелов в Раю.

Дверь распахивается и ударяется о стену с пожелтевшими обоями, где уже красовалась вмятина от тяжёлой ручки двери. Тайлер оглядывает комнату и видит Джоша, который сжался на полу, сжимая в руках ёбаный пакетик с наркотиком.

— Блять, Джош! — Джозеф подлетает к парню и бьёт по лицу. — Кто, чёрт возьми, разрешал тебе трогать мои вещи?

Тайлер зол, и Джоша это пугает ещё сильнее. Он поднимает на Джозефа заплаканные глаза и тихо говорит:

— Я хотел сделать тебе подарок. Я искал бумагу, Тай, — его голос дрожит, руки продолжают раздирать кожу.

— Ты идиот! Я запретил тебе прикасаться к рюкзаку! — сыплет оскорблениями Тайлер и отвешивает Джошу очередную пощёчину.

— Мне так страшно, Тайлер, — Джош смотрит прямо в душу, испытывает прогнившую душу Тайлера, переступившего закон. И кто здесь Бог? И Тайлер смягчается, он берёт Джоша на руки, не заботясь о том, что он перепачкается в крови подростка. Он доходит до кровати и аккуратно кладёт парня, придерживая его руки, не давая расчёсывать кожу.

— Это пройдёт. Успокойся. Перестань паниковать, Джош.

— Нет! Это навсегда. Насекомые под моей кожей, — кричит Джош и садится. — Я должен избавиться от этого. Только, прошу, Тай, не бросай меня.

Джош пытается вырваться из хватки Джозефа, но мужчина оказывается сильнее и прижимает к кровати своим весом, держа его руки на расстоянии друг от друга.

— Не брошу, — говорит Джозеф в самое ухо Джошу, немного успокаивая парня. — Не нервничай. Просто перестань думать.

Он прижимает его ближе к себе, заставляя Джоша уткнуться себе в шею, Тайлер садится, пересаживая Дана на свои колени. Тело парня дрожит, он всё никак не может успокоиться. Насекомые под кожей рвутся на свободу, а смерть противно скалится и грозится проткнуть грудь.

— Я умру. Я обязательно умру, — голос слабый и тихий.

— Нет, Джош. Я не допущу этого. Всё пройдёт. Мы будем в порядке. Ты будешь в порядке. Ты помиришься с родителями, у тебя будут розовые волосы, а я всегда буду держать тебя за руку.

Тайлер раскачивается, успокаивая парня. Джозеф понимает, что он окончательно проиграл, что теперь его чувства такие нагие, такие искрящиеся. Он боится снова проебаться. Постепенно Джош перестаёт плакать, хватка на плечах старшего слабеет, и парень проваливается в сон. Тайлер надеется, что Джошу не придётся убегать от когтистых теней.

Они лежат на кровати, Тайлер так и держит руки уже заснувшего Джоша. Голова Дана лежит на груди Джозефа. Парень мирно сопит, восстанавливаясь во сне от пережитого. Тайлер поглаживает покалеченные руки, рассматривая царапины и россыпи галактик на коже младшего.

Ты научился быть свободным?

Сердца обоих умерили свой пыл, они больше не колотятся, словно бешеные, они больше не лезут в глотку, вызывая рвотный рефлекс.

Лишь ближе к рассвету Тайлер позволяет себе подвинуть спящего Джоша и пройти к столу, где красовался подарок Джоша — кривое бумажное сердце, но такое идеальное, Джозеф забыл, что должен быть равнодушным мудаком.

«Дорогой Тайлер, ты — мой дом, моё всё. Я люблю тебя.»

Холод скользит по полу, облизывая обнажённые стопы Джозефа, грозясь простудить брюнета. Тайлеру похуй. Он стоит и глазеет на бумажное произведение искусства, которое, если быть честным, может сравниться только с Джошем и с этими его большими глазами, Тайлер признал своё поражение. Если бы у него был нагрудный карман, он бы положил открытку туда, ближе, ближе, ближе к сердцу, в само сердце, что так отчаянно билось о рёбра в испуге за жизнь Джоша. Джозеф стал таким мягким, его равнодушие трещит по швам, самоуничтожаясь, и всё, что связано с Джошем отныне вызывает чувства. С этим приходится мириться, приходится осознать, что теперь все твои мысли заняты одним лишь парнем с кровоточащими губами и глупыми мечтами.

Телефон вибрирует в кармане, и Тайлер молится всем богам, чтобы это был не Даллон, но такого мудака никто слушать не будет, поэтому на экране высвечивается его имя. Тайлер не отвечает, лишь открывает окно и выбрасывает туда свой телефон.

Джозеф чувствует себя свободно.

Он ложится обратно к Джошу и сгребает парня в объятия. Он больше не чувствует дурацкой усталости, он не чувствует ненависти. Он чувствует себя живым, он чувствует себя хорошо.

Джош просыпается и сонно моргает. Он смотрит на улыбающегося Тайлера, совершенно ничего не понимая. И когда мальчик всё вспоминает, он сильнее прижимается к Джозефу, сбивчиво шепча:

— Прости меня, Тай. Я такой дурак. Только не бросай меня.

И он смотрит своими большими и красноватыми глазами, и снова прямо в душу.

— Мы свободны, Джош! — Тайлер обхватывает щёки младшего и целует его. Он обводит языком губы и слегка их кусает. — Ты — самое лучшее, что случалось со мной, Джош.

И они оба чувствуют себя счастливыми. И обоим похуй, что их ищут.

Джош научился быть свободным.


End file.
